


Life Tricks

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Sansa, F/M, Sansa-centric, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 07
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: scritta per il cow-t, team Opal, prompt Trucco





	Life Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il cow-t, team Opal, prompt Trucco

La vita non l’aveva preparata per quello, non lei.

Fin da bambina a sansa Stark era stato insegnato come sorridere, come ricamare e come occuparsi della dimora di un lord, tutti compiti di una brava moglie, quello era stato il suo obbiettivo. Quando aveva incontrato Joffrey Baratheon aveva visto solo il bello che c’era in lui, o meglio l’idea che si era fatta. Joffrey era un principe, era interessato a lei e i loro padri erano amici da lungo tempo, sposandolo sarebbe divenuta regina e questo era al di là di qualsiasi sogno, Sansa Stark regina dei Sette Regni … troppo bello per essere vero.

La verità l’aveva colpita in faccia prima quando dovendo scegliere tra Joffrey e Arya aveva scelto lui ignorando che la vera vittima sarebbe stata Lady, ma si era detta che doveva essere forte, agli uomini non piacevano le fanciulle che piangevano troppo e lei era stata forte per lui.

La seconda volta era avvenuto quando Joffrey ormai re aveva dato ordine che giustiziassero suo padre di fronte a lei, tutti avevano visto un re giusto, forse troppo severo ma lei finalmente era riuscita a vedere oltre quel trucco, aveva visto il vero Joffrey Baratheon e ne aveva avuto paura. Paura di sposarlo, di trascorrere tutta la vita con lui e paura di non riuscire ad avere giustizia per suo padre, non finché fosse rimasta in balia dei capricci di Joffrey.

Aveva all’inizio sperato in Robb, aveva creduto in suo fratello ma la realtà era un’altra: nessuno sarebbe venuto a salvarla, non senza chiedere qualcosa in cambio come i Tyrell che dopo la morte di Robb avevano iniziato ad esserle vicini, lady Margaery poteva essere una buona amica ma non era sincera, non fino in fondo, non quando voleva il Nord per la sua famiglia. E lo scambio le era piaciuto per un istante, prima che la sposassero a Tyrion Lannister.

Il Folletto era stato gentile con lei, buono come non credeva fossero i Lannister ma era più un amico che un marito, anche se nessuno lo avrebbe mai detto, era un segreto che condividevano in due, anzi in tre considerando Shae, buona e devota Shae che si era prestata a quel trucco, chissà dov’era finita ora.

Poi era fuggita non appena Joffrey aveva cominciato a rantolare, se serviva un trucco per non far accorgere a nessuno la sua assenza quello era sicuramente il più grande, ed era tutta opera di lord Baelish e di lady Olenna. Sua zia Lysa non era stata buona con lei a differenza di lord Baelish per questo non aveva detto nulla, la verità non doveva essere detta: meglio una bugia che l’aiutasse si era detta.

Anche se quella bugia l’aveva condotta tra le braccia di Ramsay Snow, ma quell’esperienza e tutto il resto l’avevano istruita e allenata, non era stata preparata a tutto quello ma l’aveva affrontato e superato. Mentre osservava la vita lasciare il corpo di Petyr Baelish Sansa Stark era sicura di una cosa: aveva imparato un bel po’ di trucchi per sopravvivere, se non fosse stato così sarebbe morta da tempo invece sfidando il tempo era ancora viva e soprattutto per una volta nessuno avrebbe più potuto farle del male ora.


End file.
